


Lurker

by Akisame8



Series: Horizons [10]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: (but with no plot), Banter, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Unapologetic Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Avon won't sit down and he's making everyone nervous. And that's the entire "plot". Banter ensues.





	Lurker

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculous story written for an art prompt on Horizon. It's based on [ this wonderful illustration by Lurena ](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2213) of Blake sitting in contemplation, hand at his mouth, while Avon stands behind him, studying him.
> 
> Other writers for this particular prompt went with poignant and astute character studies of the two characters' relationship with one another. But not me. Nope.

"Avon, are you going to keep lurking behind me like that?"  
  
    "Always. Am I making you nervous?"  
  
    "Always. Why don't you sit down and relax so we can scowl at each other face-to-face?"  
  
    "No, thank you. I do my most productive scowling whilst I am pacing."  
  
    "And why are you pacing?"  
  
    "When am I never pacing?"  
  
    "Sit down, Avon. This is getting ridiculous."  
  
    Vila entered with his usual drink in hand. "Is Avon lurking again?"  
  
    "Yes," said Blake. "I can't seem to make him stop."  
  
    "Avon, stop lurking," Jenna said from the pilot's seat.  
  
    "Why should I stop when it's such productive lurking?" Avon asked.  
  
    "Oh?" Blake said, lifting an eyebrow. "What are you getting accomplished?"  
  
    "Testing your levels of paranoia. And annoying you, of course."  
  
    "And it's not just because you feel ineffectual?"  
  
    Suddenly the ship lurched and Avon toppled to the floor of the flight deck.  
  
    "What the _hell_ just happened?" he growled.  
  
    Zen sprang to life: ++INFORMATION. JENNA STANNIS WAS GETTING IRRITATED WITH BOTH OF YOU AND SHE MENTALLY INSTRUCTED THIS COMPUTER TO MAKE KERR AVON FALL ONTO HIS... POSTERIOR.++  
  
    Vila burst into peals of laughter. They all turned and looked at a Jenna. "Well, I didn't use the term 'posterior'." She shrugged. "Zen and I have a bond, remember? I didn't think 'he' would actually _do_ it."  
  
    Avon got up and begrudgingly sat down next to Blake.  
  
    There was a moment of silence before he snapped at him, "Stop biting your nails."  
  
    "I'm _not!"_  
  
    Jenna and Vila (and Zen) sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I love the underused Jenna/Zen bond. (See my story [Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951100) for more of that.) I wish it had been explored more on the show.


End file.
